wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział X
Tegoż samego dnia, po obrządkach, a już o dobrym wieczorze zaczęli się schodzić do Kłębów na oną przęślicową wieczornicę. Kłębowa sprosiła głównie same starsze kobiety, powinowate swoje albo w kumostwie będące. Przychodziły też w porę, jedna za drugą, nie zawodząc ni się zbytnio opóźniając, boć każda kuma rada ciągnęła do drugiej, aby się zgwarzyć społecznie i co nowego posłuchać. Najpierwsza, jak to miała we zwyczaju, przyszła Wachnikowa z kłakiem wełny w zapasce i z wrzecionami zapasowymi pod pachą; potem przyszła Gołębowa, Mateusza matka, skrzywiona kiej po occie, z obwiązaną gębą, narzekająca wiecznie i cięgiem się skarżąca na wszystko; a po niej, niby ta rozgdakana, odęta kwoka, przyszła Walentowa; po tej zaś Sikorzyna, chuda kiej mietła, turkot baba i w sąsiedzkich swarach najzawziętsza; a po niej wtoczyła się gruba kiej beczka Płoszkowa, czerwona na gębie, spaśna, zestrojona zawdy, dufna w siebie, dworująca nad wszystkie i wyszczekana, jak mało która, ale ogólnie nie lubiana; tuż za nią wsunęła się cicho, czająco kiej ten koczur, Balcerkowa, sucha, mała, zawiędła, ponura a sielna procesownica, która z pół wsią za łeb się wodziła i co miesiąc stawała na sądy; a po nich wlazła hardo, choć i nie proszona Kobusowa, Wojtka żona, pleciuch najgorszy i zazdrośnica niepomierna, że strzegli się jej przyjacielstwa kiej ognia. Przyszła jeszcze, zasapana i zgoniona, Grzeli z krzywą gębą kobieta, pijak baba, wykpis i fortelnica, jakich mało, a szkudnik w cudzym najgorszy! Przyszła i stara Sochowa, mać Kłębowego zięcia, cicha kobieta, pobożna wielce i wraz z Dominikową najwięcej w kościele przesiadująca; przyszły i drugie jeszcze insze, ale już tak wybrane, o których nie wiada, co rzec, bo podobne sobie kiej te gąski w stadzie, że nie rozpoznał jednej od drugiej, chyba jeno po obleczeniu – a zeszło się razem sporo babiego narodu i z czym która miała: to z wełną do oprzędu, to ze lnem, to z pakułami, a niektóre z szyciem albo z tą przygarścią pierza do zdarcia, by ino nie dać pozoru, jako się zeszły po próżnicy; na rajcowanie. Sadowiły się wielkim kołem w pośrodku izby, pod lampą wiszącą u pułapu, kiej te krze na szerokiej grzędzie, rozrosłe, dostałe i późną jesienią owarzone, bo starsze już były a prawie jednolatki. Kłębowa wszystkim zarówno była rada witając się z każdą cicho, że to słabowała na piersi i głos miała cedzący, zadychliwy, Kłąb zaś, jako człowiek ludzki, mądry i zgodę ze wszystkimi trzymający, to prawił miłe słowa i sam stołki a ławy podsuwał... Nadeszła później nieco Jagusia z Józką i Nastką, a z nimi jeszcze parę dziewczyn, za którymi ściągali w pojedynkę parobcy. Sporo ludu się nabrało, boć i wieczory były długie, roboty nie mieli żadnej. Zima szła sroga i przykre dnie, to ckniło się chodzić spać razem z kurami, gdyż i tak do świtania tyla się jeszcze wyspał i wyleżał, aż boki bolały. Porozsadzali się, jak mogli, kto na ławach, kto na skrzyniach, którym zaś, jak parobkom, Kłębiaki pieńki przynosili ze dwora, a jeszcze miejsca dosyć ostawało w izbie, bo dom był wielki, choć niski, starą modą pobudowany, pono jeszcze przez Kłębowego pradziada, że rachowali mu ze sto pięćdziesiąt roków z okładem, w ziemię też już zapadał, przygarbił się kiej staruch i strzechami płotów dotykał, aż musieli podporami go wspierać, by się do cna nie zwalił. Gwar się czynił z wolna, bo cicho jeszcze pogadywały między sobą tylko, wrzeciona jeno furkotały i dudniły po podłodze, a gdzieniegdzie i kółko warczało, ale niewiela, bo nie dowierzały zbytnio tym nowomodnym wymysłom woląc prząść po staremu na przęślicach. Kłębiaki, a czterech było młodziaków, wyrosłych jak sosny i już prawie pod wąsem, skręcali powrósła przy drzwiach, reszta zaś parobków rozwalała się po kątach kurząc papierosy, szczerząc zęby i prześmiewając się z dziewczynami, że co trochę cała izba się trzęsła od chichotów; a starsze jeszcze rade dokładały swoje, bych więcej było do śmiechów i zabawy. Przyszedł w końcu i wyczekiwany Rocho, a tuż za nim Mateusz. – Wieje to jeszcze? – spytała któraś. – Całkiem ustało i ma się na odmianę. – Od borów coś huczy, pewnikiem przyjdzie odelga – dorzucił Kłąb. Rocho siadł na uboczy do zastawionej miski, bo u Kłębów teraz dzieci nauczał, mieszkał i jadał, Mateusz zaś witał się z niektórymi, nie patrząc nawet na Jagnę, jakby jej nie dojrzał, choć siedziała w pośrodku i najpierwsza mu w oczy wpadła, uśmiechnęła się na to leciutko, nieznacznie stróżując oczami drzwi wchodowych. – A wiało też dzisiaj, że niech ręka boska broni! Kobiety na pół żywe przywlekły się z lasu, a pono Hanka z Bylicą jeszcze nie powróciła – zagadnęła Sochowa. – Juści, biednym to zawdy wieje w plecy – mruknęła Kobusowa. – Na co to ano i tej Hance zeszło! – zaczęła Płoszkowa, ale spostrzegłszy, że na Jagnę uderzyły ognie, urwała prędko zagadując czym innym. – Jagustynki nie było? – zapytał Rocho. – Plotkami ni obmową nie pożywi się u nas, to za nic ma taką kompanię. – Pleciuch baba, tak dzisiaj najurzyła u Szymków, że sołtysowa sklęła się z wójtową, i żeby nie ludzie, do bicia by przyszło. – A bo jej pozwalają przewodzić. – I ustępują kiej przed czym poczciwym. – Nikto się nie znajdzie, żeby jej zapłacił za te ciągłe swary i kłyźnienia. – Przeciech wiedzą wszyscy jaka, to czemu szczekaczowi wiarę dają. – Juści, kto wymiarkuje, kiedy prawdę powie, a kiej scygani ! – Wszystko jest bez to, że każda rada słucha na drugą – zakończyła Płoszkowa. – Niechby się mnie czepiła, nie darowałabym! – wykrzyknęła Tereska żołnierka. – Hale, jakby o tobie co dnia nie pyskowała po wsi szepnęła urągliwie Balcerkowa. – Słyszeliście, przywtórzcie! – zakrzyczała rozczerwieniona, boć wiadomym było, że z Mateuszem dobrze się znała. – Przywtórzę, nawet prosto do oczów powiem, niech jeno twój z wojska powróci! – Wara wam do mnie! ale, będą tu bele co powiadać!... – Nie drzyj się, kiej cię nikt nie zaczepia – zgromiła ją surowo Płoszkowa, ale Tereska długo nie mogła się uspokoić mamrocząc cosik z cicha. – Byli już z niedźwiedziem? – zagadnął Rocho, aby zwrócić uwagę w inną stronę. – Ino ich patrzeć, bo są już u organistów. – Które to chodzą? – A dyć te wisielaki Gulbasowe i Filipki chłopaki! – Idą już, idą! – zaczęły wołać dziewczyny, bo się rozległ przed domem długi ryk, a po nim głosy różnych zwierząt zaczęły się rozlegać w sieni, to kogut piał, owce beczały; koń rżał, a przewodził im ktosik na piszczałce, wreszcie drzwi się otwarły i przodem wlazł chłopak, przyodziany w kożuch do góry wełną, z czapą wysoką, przysmolony na gębie, że jak Cygan się widział, a ciągnął za sobą na długim powróśle onego niedźwiedzia, przybranego całkiem w grochowiny, z kożuszanym łbem, z ruchającymi się uszami z papieru i z ozorem czerwonym, może na łokieć wywalonym, do rąk zaś miał przywiązane kije, okręcone w grochowiny i wrażone w trepy, że chodził niby na czworakach, a za nim szedł tuż drugi wodziciel, ze słomianą pytą i kijem ostrymi kołkami najeżonym, na których tkwiły kawałki słoniny, to chleby, to jakieś pękate torbeczki wisiały, a dopiero za nimi Michał od organisty na piszczałce przygrywający i cała hurma chłopaków z kijami, bijąc nimi w podłogę i pokrzykując z całej mocy. Niedźwiednik pochwalił Boga, zapiał potem kiej kokot, zabeczał jak baran, zarżał niby ogier rozgrzany i zaczął wykrzykiwać: – Niedźwiedniki my z kraju dalekiego, zza morza szerokiego, z lasu wielgachnego! gdzie ludzie do góry nogami chodzą, gdzie płoty kiełbasami grodzą, a ogniem się chłodzą; gdzie garnki do słońca przystawiają, świnie po wodach pływają i deszcze gorzałką padają; niedźwiedzia my srogiego wodzim i po świecie chodzim! Powiedzieli nam ludzie, że w tej wsi są gospodarze bogacze, gospodynie użyczliwe, a dzieuchy piękne, tośmy przyśli z kraju dalekiego, zza dunaju szerokiego, by nas opatrzyli, grzecznie przyjęli i na drogę co dali. Amen. – Pokażcie, co umiecie, a może się la was znajdzie co w komorze – rzekł Kłąb. – Pokażemy wraz! Hej! graj, piszczało! tańcuj, misiu, tańcuj! – zakrzyczał kropiąc go kijem, a na to piszczałka wrzasnęła przebieraną nutą, chłopaki rypnęli kijami w podłogę i nuż przykrzykiwać, wodziciel udawał różne głosy, a niedźwiadek jął skakać na czworakach, ruchał uszami. kłapał ozorem, wierzgał, za dzieuchami gonił, a wodziciel niby go to powstrzymywał, a pytą wokół prał, co wlazło, i krzykał: – Nie znalazłaś se mężyny, naści, babo, grochowiny! Krzyk się podniósł w izbie, wrzaski, rwetes, bieganina, przegony, piski, a taka uciecha zapanowała, aż się za boki brali, niedźwiedź zaś wciąż baraszkował, figle stroił, przewalał się na ziem, ryczał, uciesznie skakał, to dziewczyny brał wpół tymi drewnianymi kulasami i ciągnął w tan, do taktu Michałowej piszczałki, a rzekome niedźwiedniki wraz z chłopakami tak dokazywali, że dziw się chałupa nie rozwaliła od tych wrzasków, gonów i śmiechów! Opatrzyła ich suto Kłębowa, że wreszcie się wynieśli, ale długo jeszcze słychać było na drodze wrzaski i naszczekiwania psów. – Któryż to udawał niedźwiedzia? – zapytała Sochowa, gdy się nieco uspokoiło. – A Jasiek Przewrotny, nie poznaliście to? – Kiej pod tym łbem kożuszanym nie mogłam rozpoznać. – Moiściewy, do figlów to rozum ma, pokraka jedna zauważyła Kobusowa. – Powiadacie, jakby już Jasiek całkiem był głupi!– broniła go Nastka, Mateusz pomagał jej opowiadając różności o nim, jako tylko nieśmiały jest, ale zgoła niegłupi., a tak bronił Jaśkowej sprawy, że nikto się nie przeciwił, jeno domyślne, przytajone uśmiechy zaczęły latać po twarzach. Usadzili się znowu na dawne miejsca i pogwarzali wesoło, dziewczyny zaś z Józką na czele, jako najśmielszą, nacisnęły Rocha pod kominem i nuż go molestować i milić się przed nim, by opowiedział jaką historię, jak to u Borynów na jesieni: – A pamiętasz to, Józia, com wtedy powiadał? – I jak! Było to o tym Burku Panajezusowym! – Rzeknę wam dzisiaj o królach, kiejście ciekawe! Przysunęli mu stołek pod lampę, rozstąpili się nieco, że usiadł w pośrodku, kiej ten stary, siwy dąb na polanie, otoczony półkolem zwartych, pochylonych krzy, i zaczął prawić z wolna i niegłośno. Cichość ogarnęła izbę, że jeno wrzeciona warkotały, a czasem ogień trzasnął na kominie albo czyjeś westchnienie zaszemrało – a Rocho powiadał cudeńka różne i historie o królach, o wojnach srogich, o górach, gdzie śpi wojsko zaklęte, czekając jego zatrąbienia, by się zbudzić i paść na nieprzyjacioły, i pobić, i ziemię ze złego oczyścić; o zamkach wielgachnych, gdzie złote izby, gdzie królewny zaklęte w białych gzłach w księżycowe noce lamentują i wybawiciela czekają, gdzie w pustych pokojach co noc brzmi muzyka, zabawy idą, ludzie się schodzą, a niech kur zapieje, wszystko zapada i w groby się kładzie; o krajach, gdzie ludzie kiej drzewa, gdzie mocarze, co górami rzucają, gdzie skarby nieprzebrane, przez smoki one piekielne strzeżone, gdzie ptaki–żary, gdzie Madeje, gdzie kije samobije, a one Lele–Polele, a one południce, upiory, strachy, czary, dziwności ! – a drugie jeszcze, insze a cudne i wprost nie do wiary, że wrzeciona z rąk leciały, a dusze się niesły w zaczarowane światy, oczy gorzały, łzy ciekły z nieopowiedzianej lubości i serca dziw nie wyskoczyły z piersi z utęsknienia i podziwu. A na końcu opowiadał o królu, którego panowie la prześmiewiska chłopskim królem przezywali, że to był pan ludzki, sprawiedliwy i dobro narodowi całemu czyniący, o jego wojnach srogich, tułactwie, przebieraniach się po chłopsku, w którym chodził po wsiach, w kumostwach się bratał, o złem się przewiadywał i krzywdy naprawiał, i złości gasił, a potem, by już być za jedno z chłopami, to się ożenił z gospodarską córką spod Krakowa, a Zofia było jej na imię, dzieci z nią miał, na zamek powiódł krakowski i tam w długi wiek rządy sprawował jako ten ociec najlepszy narodu i pierwszy gospodarz! Słuchali coraz pilniej, nie tracąc ani słowa i dech nawet tając w sobie, bych ino nie przerwać tego różańca cudowności. Jagusia zaś całkiem nie mogła prząść, opadły jej ręce, pochyliła głowę i wsparta policzkiem o kądziel, utopiła modre, ołzawione oczy w Rochowej twarzy, któren się jej widział jako ten święty z obrazów zeszły, boć i był podobien ze siwego włosa, z długiej białej brody i z tych oczów bladych, zapatrzonych gdziesik w zaświaty – słuchała go całą duszą, całą mocą czującego mocno serca i tak gorąco brała w siebie jego powiadania, że ledwie mogła dychać ze wzruszenia, widziała wszystko jak żywe i tam szła duszą, gdzie wiódł słowami, a już najbardziej chwyciła ją za serce ta historia o królu i tej gospodarskiej córce. Jezus, jak się to jej ślicznym widziało! – I to sam król tak żył z chłopami? – zapytał Kłąb po długim milczeniu. – Sam król! – Jezus, umarłabym, gdyby król do mnie przemówił! – szepnęła Nastka. – Poszłabym za nim w cały świat za to jedno słowo!' W cały świat! – wykrzyknęła namiętnie Jagna, przejęta takim mocnym a zapamiętałym wzruszeniem, że niechby się jawił w ten moment, niechby rzekł to słowo, a poszłaby, jak stała, w tę noc, w ten mróz, w cały świat! Opadli wnet Rocha pytaniami, a gdzie to zamki takie, wojska takie, te bogactwa, te moce, śIiczności takie, króle takie, gdzie? Więc opowiadał smutnie nieco a tak mądrze, wraz prawdy różne i przykazania powiadał, że jeno wzdychali ciężko medytując i rozważając pilnie te urządzenia na świecie... – Jedno dzisiaj człowiekowe, a jutro w boskiej mocy! – rzekł Kłąb. Rocho odpoczywał zmęczony, a że zaś wszystkich dusze ogarnięte były jeszcze onymi cudownościami, to zaczęli między sobą cicho zrazu, a potem już dla wszystkich w głos opowiadać, co kto wiedział. Jedna co rzekła, po tej druga, to i trzeciej się przypomniało, i czwartej, a każda co nowego niesła, że snuły się one gadki jako te nici z kądzieli, jako ta miesięczna poświata, grająca farbami na poślepłych, pomarłych wodach, przytajonych w borach – to o topielicy przychodzącej nocami karmić głodne dzieciątko, o upiorach, którym musiano w trumnach serca przebijać osikowymi kołkami, by z ludzi krwi nie wypijały, o południcach duszących po miedzach, o drzewach gadających, o wilkołakach, o zjawach strasznych północnych godzin, strachach, wisielcach, o czarownicach i pokutujących duszach, i o takich dziwnych, przerażających rzeczach, od których słuchania włosy się podnosiły, serca zamierały z trwogi, zimny dreszcz przenikał wszystkich, że milkli naraz oglądając się trwożnie, nasłuchując, bo się wydawało, iż coś chodzi po pułapie, że cosik czai się za oknami, że przez szyby krwawią się jakieś ślepia i w ciemnych kątach kłębią się nierozpoznane cienie... aż niejedna żegnała się prędko, pacierz trzepiąc w cichości dzwoniącymi zębami... ale to rychło przechodziło jak cień, gdy chmurka słońce nakryje, że potem nie wiada nawet, czy był... i znowu powiadali, przędli a motali dalej one gadki nieskończone, którym sam Rocho pilnie się przysłuchiwał i nową historię rzekł o koniu... –,,Jeden biedny gospodarz piąciomorgowy miał konia, ale tak narownego i próżniaka jak mało, próżno mu dogadzał, owsem pasł, a nie dogodził, koń robić nie chciał, uprzęże rwał i kopytami bił, że ani dostąpić... Pewnego razu zeźlił się chłop srodze; bo obaczył, że z nim dobrością nie poradzi, założył go do pługa i począł umyślnie orać stary ugor, by go przemęczyć i do pokory nagiąć, ale koń ciągnąć nie chciał, sprał go wtedy kozicą, co wlazło, i przymusił; koń robił, jeno że sobie to miał za krzywdę i zapamiętał dobrze, aż i wyczekał na porę sposobną, kiej gospodarz razu jednego schylił się, by mu pęta zdjąć z kulasów, trzasnął go zadnimi kopytami i na miejscu zabił, a sam w cały świat pognał na wolność! Latem było mu niezgorzej, w cieniach się wylegiwał i w cudzych zbożach wypasał, ale skoro nadeszła zima, spadły śniegi, mróz chwycił, paszy brakło i ziąb przejmował go do kości, to popędził znowu dalej szukać strawy, leciał tak dnie i noce, bo wciąż była zima, śniegi i mrozy, a wilki tuż za nim, że mu już niejeden dobrze boków pazurami zmacał!... Bieży, bieży, bieży, aż i wyszedł na kraj zimy, w jakąś łąkę, gdzie ciepło było, trawy po kolana, źródełka bełkotały i skrzyły się w słońcu, cienie chłodne chwiały się nad brzegami i wiaterek miły przeciągał, wparł się wnet w trawę i dalej żreć, boć zgłodniały był do cna – ale co chyci zębami trawy, to ino ostre kamienie przegryza trawa zniknęła! Wody chciał popić – nie było, ostało jeno błocko śmierdzące; położyć się chciał w cieniu – cienie odlatywały, a słońce żarło żywym ogniem! Cały dzień się tak trudził i na darmo! Chciał już wrócić do borów, borów nie było! Zarżało konisko boleśnie, odpowiedziały mu jakieś konie z dala, powlókł się za głosem i w końcu dojrzał za łąkami jakiś dwór sielny, jakby cały ze śrebła, szyby miał z drogich kamieni, a strzechę kieby z nieba nabitego gwiazdami, ludzie tam jakieś chudzili. Powlókł się do nich, bo już wolał nawet pracować ciężko niźli z głodu marnie ginąć... Przestojał na skwarze dzień cały, bo nikto z uzdą do niego nie wyszedł, dopiero o wieczornym czasie wychodzi ktosik ku niemu, jakby sam gospodarz! Jezus ci to był, on Gospodarz Przenajświętszy, on Pan niebieski, i rzecze: – Nic tu po tobie, wałkoniu i zabijaku, jak błogosławić będą ci, co się teraz przeklinają, każę cię wpuścić do stajni. – Bił me, tom się bronił! – Za bicie przede mną sprawa, ale i sprawiedliwość ja w ręce trzymam. – Takim głodny, takim spragniony, takim obolały! – jęczało konisko. – Rzekłem swoje, ruszaj precz, wilkom cię każę jeszcze szczuć i poganiać... To i zawróciło konisko do zimowego kraju, i wlekło się o chłodzie i głodzie, a w wielkim strachu, bo wilki, jako te psy Jezusowe, poganiały pilnie strasząc go wyciem, aż i pewnej nocy zwiesnowej stanął przed wrótniami swojego gospodarza i zarżał, by go przyjęli z powrotem, ale na to wyleciała wdowa z dziećmi, a poznawszy go, choć tak był zbiedzony, nuż go prać, czym popadło, odganiać a wyklinać za krzywdy, bo bez te śmierć chłopa pobidniała i w wielkiej nędzy żyła wraz z dziećmi. Nawrócił do borów, bo już nie wiedział, co począć, opadły go zwierzaki, nie bronił się nawet, zarówno mu już była i śmierć, ale one go ino obmacały i starszy powiedział: – Nie zjemy cię, boś za chudy, skóra i gnaty, szkoda pazurów, ale ulitujem się nad tobą i pomożemy... Wzięły go między siebie i powiedły rankiem na gospodarzowe pole, i założyły do pługa, któren stał w roli, wdowa nim orała wraz z krową i dziećmi. – Poorzą tobą, podpasą, to jesienią powrócim cię wyprząść! – powiedziały. O dniu nadeszła wdowa i poznała go zaraz, to choć krzyknęła zrazu, że to cud, iż powrócił i stał już w pługu, ale rychło żałośliwość przypominków tak ją objęła, że zaczęła znowu wyklinać i bić, co ino wlazło! Robiła też w, niego potem, robiła, a odbijała się za krzywdę! Całe lata tak szło w ciężkiej, cierzpliwej pracy, bo choć koniskowi skóra się odparzała od chomąta, ani zarżał, wiedział, iż cierzpi sprawiedliwie. Dopiero w parę roków, kiej wdowa się dorobiła nowego chłopa i tych morgów, co po sąsiedzku szły wpodle, zmiękła la konia i powiedziała: – Ukrzywdziłeś nas, ale za twoją sprawą Pan Jezus pobłogosławił, rodziło się, chłop się niezgorszy trafił, rolim przykupiła, to ci już z serca odpuszczam. I zaraz tej samej nocy, kiej w chałupie chrzciny sprawiali, przyszły Panajezusowe wilki, wyprowadziły konia ze stajni i powiedły do niebieskiej zagrody!" Dziwowali się temu zrządzeniu boskiemu niepomiernie, zastanawiając szeroko, jak to Pan Jezus zawsze karze zło, a dobre wynagradza i o niczym, choćby na ten przykład o koniu takim, nie przepomni. – Choćby i ten robaczek wiercący w ścianie, a nie ukryje się przed Jego okiem... – Ni nawet najtajniejsze pomyślenie, ni chęć jaka paskudna – dorzucił Rocho. Wzdrygnęła się na to Jagna, bo i Antek wszedł akuratnie, ale mało kto go zauważył, choć cichość była, bo pod ten czas opowiadała Walentowa takie cudności o królewnie zaklętej, że wrzeciona przestały warczeć, wszystkim ręce opadły, powstrzymywali oddechy i jak uroczeni siedzieli wsłuchując się całą duszą. I tak się ano przesuwał ten lutowy, zimny wieczór. Dusze się wznosiły, pod niebo rosły, a płonęły jak te smolne szczapy, że jeno szmer wzdychów, marzeń i pożądań niby te kwietne motyle trzęsły się po izbie. Osnuwali się w żywy, rozdrgany, mieniący farbami oprzęd cudowności, że całkiem przysłoniły się oczy na wszystek świat smutny i szary, i biedny! Po polach błądzili ciemnych, prześwietlonych widziadłami, co jak żagwie buchały krwawą pożogą; na one ruczaje szli srebrne, pełne śpiewań nierozeznanych, tajemnych wołań, plusków; w bory zaklęte, gdzie rycerze, wielkoludy, zamki one; widma straszliwe, smoki piekielnym ogniem zionące; po rozstajach stawali strwożeni, gdzie upiory z chichotem przelatywały, gdzie potępionych głosem jęczą wisielce, a strzygi z nietoperzowymi skrzydłami przelatują; błądzili po mogiłkach za cieniami pokutujących samobójców; w pustych rozwalonych zamkach i kościołach słuchali głosów dziwnych, patrzeli się nieskończonym korowodom mar przerażających, w bojach byli, pod wodami, gdzie śpiące jaskółki, poplątane w girlandy, budzi o każdej wiośnie Matka Boża i na świat wypuszcza. I nosili się przez nieba i piekła, przez wszystkie straszności, przez ciemnice Bożego gniewu i przez jasności łaski Jego świętej, przez nieopowiedziane krainy cudów i czarów, dziwów i zachwytów, przez takie światy, gdzie jeno dusze człowiekowe błądzą jako te ptaki poślepłe od piorunów i błyskawic, przez takie miejsca, do których człowiek tylko w godzinie cudu albo i we śnie zagląda, patrzy olśniony, dziwuje się i nie wie sam o sobie, czy jest–li w żywych jeszcze! Hej! jakby morze powstało wałem nieprzeniknionym, wałem czarów, skrzeń i cudowności, że przepadła sprzed oczów ziemia cała, izba, luta noc, świat ten cały pełen utrapień i nędz wszelkich, i krzywd, i płakań, i żaleń, i czekań – a otwarły się oczy na świat inny, nowy i tak cudowny, że żadne usta tego nie wypowiedzą! Baśniowy świat ich otoczył, baśniowe życie objęło tęczami, baśniowe marzenia stawały się rzeczywistością– umierali prawie z zachwytów zmartwychwstając zarazem tam, w tym życiu jasnym, wielkim, mocarnym, bujnym a świętym, i cudownościami poprzerastanym kieby dojrzałe zboże wyczką i makami, tam gdzie każde drzewo mówi, każdy ruczaj śpiewa, każdy ptak jest zaklęty, każdy kamień ma duszę, każdy bór jest pełen czarów, każda grudka ziemi przepojona nieznanymi potęgami – gdzie wszystko wielkie, nadludzkie, niewidziane żyło świętym życiem cudów! Tam się parli całą potęgą tęsknoty, tam snuli się oczarowani, gdzie wszystko splatało się w nierozerwalny łań cuch marzeń i życia, cudów i pragnień, w czarodziejski korowód wyśnionego istnienia, do którego wciąż, przez całą nędzę bytowania ziemskiego rwały się im strudzone, okaleczałe dusze! Cóż ta to życie szare i nędzne, cóż ta ten dzień zwykły, podobien do patrzenia chorego, smutkami kieby mgłą przysłoniony, mrok to jeno, noc smutna i ciężka, przez którą chyba dopiero w godzinę śmierci dojrzeć własnymi oczami dziwy one. Jako to bydlę, jarzmem przygięte do ziemi, żyjesz, człowieku, zabiegasz, turbujesz się, by dzień ten przeżyć, a nie pomyślisz nawet, co się okólnie dzieje, jakie to kadzielne zapachy wioną światem, od jakich świętych ołtarzy idą głosy, jakie utajone cuda są wszędy!... Jako ten ślepy kamień pod wodą głęboką żyjesz, człowieku... W ciemnicy, człowieku, orzesz żywota rolę i płacz zasiewasz, ten trud, ten ból... I w błocie tarzasz gwiezdną duszę, człowieku, w błocie.. . Opowiadali dalej, wciąż, a Rocho dopomagał chętliwie, sam się dziwował, sam wzdychał, sam płakał, kiej i drudzy płakali... A czasem następowały długie, głębokie milczenia, że słychać było kołatanie serc wzruszonych, wilgotne blaski oczów świeciły kiej rosa, drżały westchnienia podziwu i tęsknot, dusze się kładły do stóp Pańskich w tym cudów kościele i śpiewały przepotężny hymn dziękczynienia. Cichością śpiewały wszystkie serca, przepełnione czarem, drżące, upojone świętą komunią marzenia – jako ta ziemia drży pławiąc się w słońcu wiośnianym, jako te wody pod wieczór w pogodny czas i cichy, że jeno drgnienia po niej się snują, a tęcze, a kolory; jako te zboża młode o pierwszym wieczorze majowym, co jeno kolebią się słodko, szemrzą przeciągle a trzęsą piórkami kieby tym pacierzem dziękczynnym. Jagusia zaś była jakby wniebowzięta, tak czuła wszystko głęboko, tak brała w siebie i za taką prawdę miała, że rosło to w niej i stawało przed oczami kiej żywe, że mogła wszystko powycinać z papieru. Dali też jej jakieś pozapisywane karty dzieci, które Rocho nauczał a ona nasłuchując opowiadań wystrzygała po kolei czy to strachy, czy króle, czy upiory, czy smoki, czy inne różności, a tak utrafiała, że każden mógł poznać od wejrzenia. Tyla wystrzygnęła, że można było nimi oblepić całą belkę, a jeszcze i pofarbowała lubryką czerwoną i niebieską, jaką jej Antek podsunął, tak była zajęta słuchaniem i robotą, że o całym świecie zapomniała, nie baczyła nawet na niego, nie widząc, że się czegoś niecierpliwi, a ukradkiem daje jakieś znaki... a nikto drugi też nie spostrzegł tego w zasłuchaniu i w tej ciszy, jaka panowała. Naraz psy zaczęły doszczekiwać zajadle i skowyczeć w opłotkach, aż któryś Kłębiak na dwór wyleciał i powiadał potem, iż chłop jakiś uciekał sprzed okien. Nie zwracali na to uwagi, nie widząc wcale, że później, gdy psy zmilkły, jakaś twarz przesunęła się za szybą i przepadła tak prędko, że tylko jedna z dziewczyn krzyknęła zalękła, oczy przecierając zdumiona. – Tam ktosik chodzi pod oknami! – zawołała. – Słychać, jak śnieg skrzypi pod nogami! – Jakby na ścianę się skrabał! Zmartwieli wszyscy nasłuchując, a bojąc ruszyć się z miejsca, opadli nagłą trwogą. – Kto o czym baje, temu się staje! – szepnęła ze strachem któraś. – O złym się powiadało, to może się i wywołał i wypatruje, kogo by wziąć! – Jezus Maria ! – Wyjrzyjcie no, chłopaki, tam nie ma nikogo, psy pewnie baraszkują po śniegu. – Hale, kiedym dobrze widziała za oknem, łeb kiej ceber i ślepie czerwone! – Przywidziało ci się! – zawołał Rocho i że nikt nie chciał wyjrzeć, sam poszedł na dwór, by uspokoić wszystkich. j – Opowiem wam historię o Matce Boskiej, to wnet szczezną przewidzenia – zagadał siadając na dawnym miejscu, uspokoili się nieco, ale raz po raz ktoś podnosił oczy na okno i strachem utajonym dygotał. – ,,Dawno to już się działo, dawno, przed wiekami, że jeno o tym w starych księgach stoi... We wsi jednej pod Krakowem żył kmieć, Kazimierz mu było na imię, a na przezwisko Jastrząb, osiadły był z dawna, rodowy i bogacz, całe włóki obsiewał, las swój miał, chałupę kiej dwór i młynek nad strugą.. Pan Jezus mu błogosławił, wiedło się wszystko, brogi zawdy miał pełne, gotowy grosz w skrzyni, dzieci zdrowe i kobietę poczciwą; bo dobry był człowiek, mądry, wyrozumiały, pokornego serca i sprawiedliwy dla wszelkiego stworzenia. Przewodził gromadzie kiej ojciec, opiekował się biednymi, sprawiedliwości bronił, podatkami nie uciskał, a poczciwości we wszystkim przestrzegał pilnie i pierwszy był zawdy do pomocy bliźniemu i poratunku. Żył też sobie cicho, spokojnie i szczęśliwie jak u Pana Boga za piecem. Aż razu pewnego król jął skrzykiwać naród na wojnę przeciw poganom. Zafraswał się wielce Jastrząb, bo żal mu było doma odbieżyć i ruszać na one boje srogie. Ale królewski parobek u drzwi stojał i przynaglał! Na wielką wojnę się miało, Turek ano sprośny w kraje polskie wszedł, wsie palił, kościoły rabował, księży zarzynał, naród tępił lebo w postronkach pędził do swoich pogańskich krajów. Trza się było gotować i na obronę stawać! Zbawienie wieczne czeka tego, któren ochotnie kładzie głowę za swoich i wiarę świętą. Zwołał tedy Jastrząb gromadę, wybrał co tęższych parobków, konie, wozy i wnet ruszyli rankiem jakoś po mszy świętej! A cała wieś odprowadzała ich z płaczem i lamentem aż pod figurę Częstochowskiej, która stojała przy drodze na rozstajach. Wojował rok, wojował dwa, że w końcu i słuch wszelki o nim zaginął. Insze dawno powrócili do domów, a Jastrzębia jak nie było, tak nie było, myśleli, że już był zabit albo go Turek wziął do niewoli, o czym nawet z cicha jeszcze dziady i wędrowce różne powiadali... Aż w końcu trzeciego roku na pierwszą zwiesnę powrócił, ale sam, bez czeladzi, bez wozów i koni, piechty, zbiedzony, zmarnowany, z kosturem jeno kiej dziad... Pomodlił się gorąco przed Matką Bożą, że mu pozwolili jeszcze swojej ziemie, i spiesznie ruszył do wsi... Nikt go nie witał, nikt nie poznawał, że psom się ano musiał oganiać. Przychodzi przed swój dom, przeciera oczy, żegna się, a poznać nie może... Jezus Maria! Gumien nie ma, stajen nie ma, sadów nie ma, płotów nawet nie ma, z lewentarza ni śladu... a z chałupy ino zręby spalone... dzieci nie ma... pusto... straszno... jeno żona schorowana wywlekła się z barłogu na jego spotkanie i gorzkimi łzami zapłakała! Kieby piorun w niego trzasnął! Oto kiedy on wojował i nieprzyjacioły Pańskie gromił, przyszedł do chałupy mór i pobił mu wszystkie dzieci... pierun spalił... wilki wydusiły stada... źli ludzie rozgrabili... sąsiady zabrały ziemię... susze wypaliły zboża... grady wytłukły resztę... że nie ostało nic, ziemia jeno a niebo. Siedział na progu kiej zmartwiały, a na odwieczerzu, kiedy przedzwaniali na Anioł Pański, zerwał się nagle i jął strasznym głosem wyklinać i pomstować! Próżno go żona wstrzymywała, próżno u nóg mu się wlekła błagający, przeklinał i przeklinał, że na darmo krew swoją lał za Pańską sprawę, na darmo bronił kościołów, na darmo rany ponosił, głód cierpiał, na darmo poczciwym był i pobożnym; na darmo. – Pan Bóg i .tak go opuścił i na zatracenie skazał! Strasznie bluźnił przeciw boskiemu imieniowi a krzyczał, że już chyba złemu się cały odda, bo on jeden ludzi w biedzie nie opuszcza. Juści, że na takie przyzwy wnet się zły jawił przed nim. Jastrząb się już nie pomiarkował w tej złości, a ino zawołał: – Pomagaj, diable, jeśli możesz, bo mi się wielka krzywda stała. Głupi, nie pomiarkował, że Pan Jezus chciał go doświadczyć i wypróbować. – Pomogę, a oddasz duszę? – zaskrzeczał zły. – Dam, choćby i zaraz! Napisali cyrograf, któren chłop krwią ze serdecznego palca podpisał. I już od tego dnia zaczęło mu się wszystko wieść, sam mało co robił, a ino doglądał i rządził, Michałek, bo tak się kazał zły przezywać, robił za niego, a drugie diabły poprzebierane za parobków, to za Miemców, pomagały, że w krótkim czasie gospodarstwo było jeszcze lepsze, większe i bogatsze niźli przódzi. Ino dzieci nie było nowych, bo jakże bez błogosławieństwa boskiego mogły być! Gryzł się tym Jastrząb srodze, a po nocach czasami rozmyślał, jak to przyjdzie gorzeć w tym piekle wiecznym, i nie cieszyły go ni bogactwa, ni nic... Aż musiał mu Michałek jawić przed oczy, jako wszystkie bogacze, panowie, kupy diabłom się za żywota zaprzedali, a żaden z nich się nie turbuje ni rozmyśla, co tam będzie po śmierci, a jeno się weselą i wszystkiego używają do syta! Uspokajał się potem Jastrząb i jeszcze barzej przeciwko Bogu srożył, że aż sam krzyż pod lasem zrąbał, obrazy z domu powyrzucał i do figury Częstochowskiej się brał, by ją roznieść, iż mu to do orki przeszkadzała, ledwie go od tego kobieta odwiedła skamleniem i prośbami. I tak roki płynęły za rokami jako ta woda bystra, bogactwa rosły niepomiernie, a z nimi także znaczenie, iż nawet sam król zajeżdżał do niego, na dwór zapraszał i między swoich komorników sadzał. Puszył się tym Jastrząb, wynosił nad drugie, biedotą pomiatał, wszelkiej poczciwości się wyzbył, że, już za nic miał świat cały. Głupi! nie baczył, czym przyjdzie zapłacić za to... Aż w końcu i przyszła godzina porachunku. Panu Jezusowi już zbrakło cierpliwości i pobłażania la zatwardziałego grzesznika... Nadszedł czas sądu i kary. Najpierw zwaliły się na niego ciężkie choroby i nie popuszczały ni na to oczymgnienie. Potem lewentarze padły na mór. Potem piorun spalił wszelkie zabudowania. Potem grady wybiły zboża. Potem czeladź go odbiegła. Potem zaś przyszły takie susze, że wszystko spaliło się na popiół, drzewa poschły, wody wyschły, ziemia popękała. Potem opuścili go całkiem ludzie i bieda siadła na progu. A on chorzał ciężko, ciało mu kawałami odpadało, kości próchniały. Na darmo skamlał o poratunek Michałka i jego diablich kamratów: nawet zły nie poradzi, kiej nad kim zawiśnie ręka Bożego gniewu! A i diabli nie stali już o niego: ich był, to aby prędzej skonał, dmuchali mu w one rany straszne, bych się barzej jątrzyły. Jedno zmiłowanie Pańskie mogło go tylko wybawić! Jakoś późną jesienią przyszła jedna noc tak wiejna, że wicher zerwał dach z chałupy i powyrywał wszystkie drzwi i okna, wraz zaś zleciała się cała hurma diabłów i nuż tańcować koło węgłów, a cisnąć się z widłami do środka, bo Jastrząb już był na skonaniu... Kobieta broniła go, jak mogła, obrazem świętym osłaniając, to kredą poświęconą znacząc progi a okna, ale już ustawała z wielkiej turbacji, by nie pomarł bez Sakramentów i pojednania z Bogiem; to chociaż zakazywał, tak był jeszcze w tej ostatniej godzinie zatwardziały, chociaż złe przeszkadzało, upatrzyła porę i poleciała na plebanię. Ale ksiądz szykował się gdziesik do drogi, a do bezbożnika iść nie chciał. – Co Pan Bóg opuścił, diabli zabrać muszą, nic tam już po mnie... – i pojechał na karty do dworu. Zapłakała gorzko z frasunku, przyklękła przed oną figurą Częstochowskiej i tym szlochem krwawym, tym srzybotem serdecznym skamlała o zmiłowanie. Ulitowała się nad nią Panienka święta i przemówiła: – Nie płacz, kobieto, wysłuchane są twoje prośby... I schodzi do niej z ołtarza, jak stała, w koronie złotej, w onym płaszczu modrym, zasianym gwiazdami, z różańcem u pasa... jaśniejąca dobrotliwością... Przenajświętsza i gwieździe zarannej podobna... Kobieta padła przed Nią na twarz. Podniosła ją świętymi rączkami, otarła te łzy żałośliwe, przytuliła do serca i powiada tkliwie: – Prowadź do chałupy, może ci co poredzę, służebnico wierna. Obejrzała chorego i zafrasowało się wielce serce miłościwe. – Bez księdza się nie obejdzie, kobietą jeno jestem i takiej mocy nie mam, jaką Jezus dał księżom! Łajdus on jest, o naród nie dba, zgoła zły pasterz, odpowie za to srogo, ale on jeden ma moc rozgrzeszania... Sama pójdę po tego kostyrę do dworu... Naści różaniec, broń nim grzesznika, póki nie przyjdę. Ale jak tu było iść?... noc ciemna, wiater, deszcz, błocko, kawał drogi, a do tego diabli wszędzie psocili. Nie ulękła się niczego Pani Niebieska, nie! Przyodziała się jeno od pluchy w płachtę i poszła w tę ciemnicę... Doszła do dworu umęczona srodze i przemokła do nitki; zapukała prosząc pokornie, bych ksiądz szedł pilno do chorego, ale on, dojrzawszy, iż to jakaś biedota i taki psi czas na dworze, kazał powiedzieć, że rano przyjedzie, teraz nie ma czasu i grał dalej, pił i baraszkował z panami. Matka Boża jeno westchnęła boleśnie nad jego niepoczciwością, to sprawiając, że zaraz zjawiła się złota kareta, cugi, lokaje, przeodziała się na panią starościnę i weszła na pokoje. Juści, że ksiądz zaraz pojechał chętliwie i w te pędy. Przyjechali jeszcze na czas, ale już śmierć siedziała na progu, a diabli przez moc dobywali się do chłopa, by go porwać żywcem, nim ksiądz nadjedzie z Panem Jezusem; tyle że broniła go kobieta różańcem, to obrazem drzwi przytykając, to pacierzem, to tym Imieniem Pańskim. Wyspowiadał się Jastrząb, za grzechy żałował, Boga przepraszał, rozgrzeszenie dostał i zaraz w ten moment Bogu ducha oddał. Sama Najświętsza zamknęła mu oczy, pobłogosławiła kobietę i powiada do struchlałego księdza: – Pódzi za mną!... Nie mógł się jeszcze pomiarkować, ale poszedł, rozgląda się przed chałupą, a tu ani karety, ni lokajów, jeno deszcz, błoto, ciemnica i śmierć, idąca za nim trop w trop... Uląkł się wielce i dalejże gnać za Panienką ku kapliczce ! Patrzy, a tu Ona już w płaszczu i koronie, otoczona chórami anielskimi, wstępuje na ołtarz, na dawne miejsce. Poznał ci wtedy Królową Niebieską, strach go wziął, padł na kolana, ryknął płaczem i wyciągnął ręce o zmiłowanie. A Panienka święta spojrzała nań gniewnie i rzekła: Wieki tak całe poklęczysz za grzechy, popłaczesz, nim odpokutujesz... W kamień się wnet obrócił i tak już ostał, nocami jeno płacze, ręce wyciągnięte trzyma, zmiłowania czeka i już od wiek wieków tak klęczy. Amen! . . . . . . . . . . . . Do dzisiaj oglądać można oną figurę w Dąbrowie pod Przedborzem: pod kościołem stoi ku wiecznej pamiętliwości i ostrzeżeniu grzeszników, jako "kara za złe nikogo nie minie." Długie a głębokie milczenie padło na wszystkich, każden rozważał słyszane i każden pełen był świętej cichości, podziwu, dobrotliwości i lęku. Co tu rzec w taką porę, kiej się dusza człowiekowa rozpręży jako to żelazo w ogniu, nabrzmieje czuciem i jasnością, że jeno ją tknąć, a gotowa gwiezdnym deszczem rozprysnąć i tęczą się rozsnuć między ziemią a niebem. To trwali w cichości, póki ostatnie zarzewia nie zaczęły w nich przygasać. Mateusz wyciągnął flecik i jął na nim przebierać i ciągnąć z cicha tą nutą rzewliwą a mieniącą, jakoby kto rosy suł po owych pajęczynach, a Sochowa zaśpiewała "Pod Twoją obronę". Przywtarzali jej z cicha. A potem zaś z wolna zaczęli pogadywać o tym i owym, jak zwyczajnie. Młódź zaczęła między sobą się prześmiewać, bo Tereska żołnierka zadawała parobkom zagadki ucieszne, że zaś ktosik powiedział, jako Boryna powrócił już ze sądów i pije teraz w karczmie ze swoją kompanią, Jagusia zawinęła się cicho i wyszła nie wołając nawet Józki, a za nią Antek wysunął się też ukradkiem, dopadł jeszcze w sieni u proga, ujął mocno za rękę i powiódł do innych drzwi na podwórze, a stamtąd przez sad do stodoły. Prawie nie zauważono ich wyjścia, bo Tereska w głos wołała: – "Przez ciała, przez duszy, a pod pierzyną się ruszy. ."co to jest? – Chleb, chleb, każdy wie! – wołali skupiając się koło niej. – Albo to: "Gonią się goście po lipowym moście..." – Przetak i groch! – Każde dziecko o takich zagadkach wie. – To mówcie drugie, mądrzejsze! – "W koszuli się na świat rodzi, A po świecie nago chodzi." Długo zgadywali, aż dopiero Mateusz powiedział, że to ser, i sam zadał taką zagadkę: – "Lipowe drzewo wesoło śpiwa, A koń na baranie ogonem kiwa." Z trudem się domyślili, iż to ma znaczyć skrzypce. Tereska zaś powiedziała jeszcze trudniejszą: – "Bez nóg, bez rąk, bez głowy i brzucha, A kaj się obróci, wszędy se dmucha!" Wiater to miało znaczyć; zaczęli się o to swarzyć, prześmiewać i coraz ucieszniejsze zagadki powiadać, aż się izba roztrzęsła gwarem i wesołością. I jeszcze długo w noc tak się społecznie zabawiali. Kategoria:Chłopi